Moonborn Season 1 walkthroughs
⚠️ Please be advised that this book contains occasional scenes of violence. 'S1, Ep 1: The Masquerade' : An ancient prophecy comes to life in a modern metropolis. At the center of mystical events is an ordinary girl. 'S1, Ep 2: The Supernatural Daily ' : Mia has a chance to get her first journalistic experience... But it soon becomes clear that this chance can not be called a gift of destiny. Mia and her friend Trisha go out for dinner. ��'Wardrobe choice': (has no real effect on the story) *Pinafore white dress (8'''��) *Colorful lemon dress (free) '''Choice: Trisha's ex-boyfriend Ted grabs Trisha by the hand. Mia reacts. "What kind of fool are you?" *Kick Ted on the leg (+1 Fortitude ��) *Interfere delicately (+1 Diplomacy ��️) Mia and Trisha meet Simon��. Simon is a possible Love Interest in this story. Based on your choices, Mia's relationship with him either remains neutral/friendly or improves, leading to a romance. Pursuing a relationship with Simon does not prevent you from romancing other characters in future episodes. Choice: Trisha asks Mia if she likes the look of Simon. *Not my type *Yes, he's cute (+��Simon) Choice: Trisha is being a bit rude towards Simon and his job. "Trisha..." *Stop it (+1 Fortitude ��) *Partially, you're right (+1 Diplomacy ��️) Mia goes to meet Simon at The Supernatural Daily. Choice: He tells her he wants to make sure that her story is really interesting. "Make sure?" *But you yourself asked me to tell you about the masquerade! (+1 Fortitude ��) *Of course, I understand your doubts. (+1 Diplomacy ��️) �� Premium Choice: Mia is offered the choice between a new desk (��) and an old desk (free). Although this choice does not affect the stats, characters around Mia will make comments about it. The desk will appear throughout the story and no matter which one you choose, you will have the chance to add decorations to it, such as a plant and a picture. If you choose the new desk, a banner appears saying: You have great taste! Mia meets her colleague Louis, the designer at The Supernatural Daily. Depending on how she treats him (in a friendly/unfriendly way) Louis will react to her differently throughout the story, being more or less friendly towards her. Choice: Mia asks Louis where she can find rags to clean her desk. He says he's in a hurry. Mia reacts: "Louis..." *Bad time for jokes (+1 Fortitude ��) *I only ask for one minute (+1 Diplomacy ��️) Mia and Simon go back to the house where the Masquerade was held. Path scene: (These are scenes, throughout the book, that change depending on how many points you have accumulated up to that point in the story.) 'Mia talks to the owner of the house, trying to get inside. He is not keen on letting her in. *'Path of Fortitude ��: Mia returns to Simon. While Simon helps her by distracting the home owner, she sneaks inside the house from the back door. *'Path of Diplomacy' ��️: Mia convinces the owner of the house that she has lost something at the party the night before and to let her look for it. He reluctantly agrees. 'S1, Ep 3: First blood' : Mia gets out of the dark basement and is happy to be saved. But soon she faces something she could not believe... Choice: Mia is trapped in the house's basement. "What should I do?" *Get out on your own (+1 Fortitude ��) *Call Simon (+1 Diplomacy ��️) ��'Wardrobe choice': (has no real effect on the story) *Unique dress (10��) *Denim overalls (free) Path scene: Mia is walking to the club. Frederic approaches menacingly. *'Path of Fortitude ��: '''Mia threatens to call the police. Frederic grabs her phone and throw it on the ground. Mia fights back, hitting him with her knee and trying to scratch his eyes. *'Path of Diplomacy''' ��️: TBC ��'Premium Choice:' Mia fights back. "Take that, you bastard..." *Quickly lift the pipe (5��) (If you choose this option, the hit will leave Frederic with a permanent scar). *Hit with your fist (free) Mia meets Victor��. Victor is a possible Love Interest in this story. Based on your choices, Mia's relationship with him either remains friendly or improves, leading to a romance. Pursuing a relationship with Victor will affect future relationships with other characters. If you decide to romance Victor, certain scenes/options with other future Love Interests will either not be available at all or will be cut short. Choice: 'Mia wakes up at Victor's house. "Where's the host?" *Wait. *Examine the living room. '(If you choose this option, you see a black and white picture on the mantelpiece of what we assume are Victor's parents, Jacqueline and Francois Van Art.) �� Premium Choice: Victor offers to call a taxi for Mia. "Is that a delicate way of saying 'it's time for you to leave me alone?' *Flirt (��) (+��Victor) *Prepare to leave (free) Choice: Victor is attracted to Mia's blood and can't help but grabbing her wounded hand. "No!" *Rebuff Victor (+1 Fortitude ��) *Try to calm Victor (+1 Diplomacy ��️) 'S1, Ep 4: They exist' : Mia leaves the house of a real vampire and writes her article, not suspecting that the hunt on her has just begun. �� Premium Choice: Victor is struggling not to bite Mia. "I am dreaming it all.." *It's not a dream! I have to save myself! (21��) (if you choose this option, you hit Victor twice in the face with a fireplace poker, making him bleed. His wound closes before Mia's eyes) *Need to wake up at once... (free) Path scene: Victor explains to Mia that he is a vampire. He tries to reassure her that he will not harm her but at the same time he asks her not to tell anyone because there are other vampires that might hurt her and her loved ones. *'Path of Fortitude ��: '''Mia shouts that she wants to leave. Victor tells her that she should not be alone while she is in such a state of shock. Mia has some harsh words for him and insists on getting home without any help. *'Path of Diplomacy''' ��️: TBC Choice: Mia goes back to her room at the university. Trisha asks Mia advice about what to do with Ted, her ex-boyfriend, who's not leaving her alone. "Well, first of all..." *Does Ted deserve another chance or not? (+1 Diplomacy ��️) *Don't worry about that fool! (+1 Fortitude ��) Path scene: Trisha asks Mia how to get rid of her ex-boyfriend Ted *'Path of Fortitude ��: '''Mia calls Ted personally, asks him to leave Trisha alone and threatens him. A banner appears saying: '''The call to Ted will affect the storyline in the future.' *'Path of Diplomacy' ��️: Mia calls their mutual friend Ashton and asks him to talk to Ted about it. ��'Wardrobe choice': (has no real effect on the story) *Expensive beads (9'''��) *Black beads (free) '''Choice: Mia is thinking about how to write her article about the vampires. "Perhaps..." *I will focus on the masquerade and the old house. *Focusing on the vampire informant is necessary. Whatever choice you make, a banner appears saying: Your choice will affect the storyline in the future. In future chapters, if you chose to focus on the vampire informant, Victor will be more upset with Mia, while focusing on the masquerade will put less of a strain on her relationship with Victor and the vampires in general. Path scene: Mia goes to the Supernatural Daily to submit her article. Louis makes a nasty comment about it. *'Path of Fortitude ��: '''Mia snaps back, angrily. Mia and Louis have an argument. *'Path of Diplomacy''' ��️: TBC �� Premium Choice: Trevor has lost something. "I see.." *Let me help! (��) (if you choose this option, a banner appears saying that this choice affected the relationship with Trevor. 'He will be more friendly and helpful towards Mia in the future.) If you choose to play this diamond scene, you have another choice to make while playing the scene: **'Choice: Trevor asks what to do to find a tablet he has lost. "I'll tell you what..." **Remember again, where could you have left it? (+1 Diplomacy ��️) **Let's just check all around without wasting any time. (+1 Fortitude ��) *Good luck! (free) 'S1, Ep 5: Victor Van Art' : Mia manages to escape death by the fangs of a vampire, the magazine publishes her article, and the relationship with Victor is getting complicated. Path scene: Mia and Dustin are in the car trying to drive away. Dave is breaking the window by smashing his head against it. *'Path of Fortitude ��: '''Mia climbs into the back seat and shoots Dave using Dustin's silver pistol. *'Path of Diplomacy''' ��️: TBC Choice: Mia and Dustin are at the mall. Dustin offers to pay for Mia's purchases. "Dustin..." *It's embarassing... But thanks. (+1 Diplomacy ��️) *I do not need other people's money. (+1 Fortitude ��) Whatever you choose, a banner will appear saying: This choice will affect the story in the future. ��'Wardrobe choice': (has no real effect on the story) *Jeans and jacket (12��) *Gray dress (free) Choice: Noel Miller offers Mia a sleeping pill to help her rest better through the night. "Should I take it?" (this choice comes right after a screen that makes it look like your only option is to take the pill) ''"If it's actually a sleeping pill... will I wake up? *Throw away the pill '(+1 Fortitude ��)' *Take the pill '(+1 Diplomacy ��️)' '''Choice:' Mia and Victor are walking in the forest at night. "Victor..." *Do you have a big family? (Victor replies that TBC')' *Have you drunk human blood before? (Victor replies that he did, a long time ago. He says he killed people and seems regretful about it. He says that he only killed people he thought deserved to die.) ��Victor romantic scene option. Choice: Victor kisses Mia. She needs to decide how to react. "He's a vampire..." Remember: pursuing a relationship with Victor will affect future relationships with other characters. If you decide to romance him, scenes/options with other future Love Interests will either not be available or will be cut short. Whatever you choose, you will see a banner saying that: Your choice will influence your relationship. *Respond to the kiss ('''��) (+��Victor)' *Gently push away. *Sharply push away. ��'Wardrobe choice': Gift from Victor (has no real effect on the story) *Vintage earrings (��) *Silver earrings (free) *Earrings with pendants (free) �� '''Premium Choice:' Mia is left alone at Victor's house and she is bored. She wants to do something. "Only what exactly...?" *I'll look around the house (��) If you choose this option you get a banner that says that this choice will affect the storyline in the future - mostly consisting in dialogue with Victor and other characters. In this scene you discover a recording studio inside Victor's house and discover that he is the lyrics writer of some of the top hit songs in the last hundred years, songs made famous by people like Edith Piaf, Elvis, Jim Morrison, Johnny Cash, Prince and Whitney Houston. *Clean some dust (free) Path scene: Victor is upset at Mia because of the article she has written in the Supernatural Daily. *'Path of Fortitude ��: '''Mia strongly defends her actions and explains why she decided to write the article. Mia gets angry and decides to go for a walk to clear her head. *'Path of Diplomacy''' ��️: TBC Choice: Mia wants to find out more about the dead body in the alley. She speaks to the paramedics at the scene. "How to act?" *Carefully, without causing much fuss. (+1 Diplomacy ��️) *Quickly, before the body is taken away. (+1 Fortitude ��) 'S1, Ep 6: A new victim' : Mia wants to stop the killing of people. The search for necessary information leads her to the club of vampires. Choice: Victor is talking to Mia. She just saw a dead body. "That person was killed by vampires." *Explain what is happening. (+1 Diplomacy ��️) *And not far from your house. Suspicious, right? (+1 Fortitude ��) Choice: Victor offers Mia a truce after their argument. "Hmm..." Whatever you choose, you will get a banner that says: This choice will affect your relationship with Victor. *Never mind. *We'll see how you behave. Choice: Mia asks Victor more about vampires. "For example..." *How often do you need blood? (Victor replies that it depends: the older the vampire is, the longer he can go without blood. If they live on the blood of animals, they need to drink more often. A vampire who does not drink for a long time becomes "hungry", hence dangerous and driven by hunter's instinct). *How is your social life? (Victor replies that '''TBC)' '''Path scene:' Mia hears from Trisha that her college friend Megan has been killed. *'Path of Fortitude ��: '''Mia paces back and forth and then decides to go back to the college since she thinks it will be safe if there is a lot of police there to investigate Megan's death. *'Path of Diplomacy''' ��️: TBC Choice: Mia is at her college and sees her classmate Ashton. "Yes. What a nightmare" *You studied with her in the same group? (Ashton replies that yes, they did. They weren't very close but her death makes him very angry and upset).'' '' *And how... How was she killed? (Ashton replies that '''TBC)' '''Pet choice: '''You can choose between a '''dog', a cat and an owl. This choice is free right now, but later in the story, if you decide to keep the pet, you will be asked to pay gems. ��'Wardrobe choice': Gift from Victor (has no real effect on the story) *Red dress (��) *Dress for the club (free) Choice: Mia is in the vampire nightclub with Victor. They meet Monica. "Victor..." *Who was that? (Victor replies: TBC')' *Did anything happen between you two? (Victor replies: Why do you need to know this? Mia says that it's to know what's his taste in girls. Victor tells her that the nearest mirror is in the restroom and she can go check it out.) Choice: Mia is asking more information about the vampires. Victor asks her why does she need to know. "..." *You brought me here, now explain. (+1 Fortitude ��) *I understand. It's better for you not to talk about it. (+1 Diplomacy ��️) ��''' Premium Choice:' Mia sees Ethan Wood and his European guest discuss in the VIP lounge. She wonders if she should try and listen to what they are saying. "But it is very risky..." *Eavesdrop on the princes' conversation (��) '''If you choose this option:' Mia hears Ethan Wood asking the other Prince for how long he is planning to stay in the US. They obviously do not have a good relationship. The European Prince says Wood is very young and that was why he was opposed to him becoming a Prince. Mia realises that the arrival of the European Prince is not connected to the murders committed by the vampires. Wood himself seems not to be aware of them, or pretending not to be, as he tells the European Prince that he has everything under control. Mia also hears Ethan Wood giving orders for the European Prince to be followed as he wants to know his every movement. *Go back to Victor's table (free) Choice: Patrick asks Mia if she wants a tattoo. "A tattoo? For me? *I don't want one. *Of course! (if you choose this, you will have a chance to get a tattoo) ��''' Premium Choice:' "Patrick..." *Tell me how you learned this (27��) (If you choose this option you will see a banner that says that' this choice has affected the relationship with Patrick'. This means that he will choose to support you in future chapters, whereas he would have not if you had chosen the free option. His support, however is not essential to the plot - although it does change it slightly - so if you are short of gems you can skip this option.) If Mia asks this question, Patrick tells her that in 1969, when he had been a vampire only for a couple of years, he was coming back from the very first Woodstock and he went into a roadside cafe to protect himself from the sunlight. There he met a girl named Hannah (there is actually a cut scene in the game where you can play as Patrick meeting her) and fell in love with her. He asked her to marry him but she said that she will only marry him if he can give her a tattoo that really reflects who is she as a person. He managed to do so and they got married. They are still together today but she has decided to remain human and refused to be turned. Her body is getting old but he still loves her like the first day and always will. Patrick tells Mia that loving someone means not asking them to change. *It really doesn't hurt? ��'Wardrobe choice': Tattoo (has no real effect on the story) *Panther tattoo (23��) *Bird tattoo (23��) *Flower tattoo (free) *Heart tattoo (free) 'S1, Ep 7: The danger is behind' : ''Mia helps catch the killers. The danger is behind... but for how long? Choice: Frederic threatens Mia outside of Taste of the Night. "What should I do? *Persuade him to leave amicably (+1 Fortitude ��) *Try to get information from him (+1 Diplomacy ��️) Choice: Mia knows that Victor is about to kill Frederic. "Frederic would not hesitate to kill me, but does he deserve to die? *He deserves it. (+1 Fortitude ��) '(If you choose this, Victor kills Frederic) ' *No. I cannot allow this. (+1 Diplomacy ��️) Choice: Mia asks Victor. "..." *What's next? *What did you do to him? Choice: T Choice: T Choice: T Choice: T Choice: T Choice: T Choice: T 'S1, Ep 8: The trial' : Mia attends the trial of Billy, makes important decisions concerning her relationships with Victor and Simon, and then fate catches up with her. Choice: T 'S1, Ep 9: Max Fall' : Mia gets to know Max - a guy no less strange than vampires. However, this is not the only surprise for the girl. Choice: T Choice: T 'S1, Bonus episode: The pack' : Max introduces Mia to the rest of the wolf pack and tries in every possible way to distract the girl from her problems. He almost succeeds at this. Choice: T Category:Walkthroughs